Lost Between Then and Now
by Julia Adele
Summary: In a changed future the Halliwell family has to deal with the repercussions of a past that was changed. As memories and effects rush forward to greet them, How will Wyatt, Chris, and Sara cope with not only that but a new and powerful evil?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: In a changed future the Halliwell family has to deal with the repercussions of a past that was changed. As the effects and memories rush forward to greet them how will Wyatt, Chris and Sara cope with not only that but a new and powerful evil? A sequel to 'Once Charmed'.

A/N: This is the promised sequel to Once Charmed. I would advise reading that before this but it may not be necessary. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Charmed. Just playing in their world trying to escape mine.

The steady beat of loud music and the roar of laughter assaulted Wyatt Halliwell as he entered his mother's club, P3. Smiling, he gazed at the crowd before him, which was a gathering of family and friends. All of who were there to celebrate his brother Chris' twenty-third birthday. At one glance he saw his mother and father chatting with their old friend Darryl and his wife Shelia. His Aunts, Phoebe and Paige, were laughing freely with guests.

Wyatt shook his head when Phoebe thanked her husband for bringing her a drink with a kiss. Cole Turner, former source of all evil and now famous DA wrapped his arms around his small wife while keeping an eye on his twin daughters Elaina and Prudence as they danced. His beautiful daughters had captured half the male partygoer's attention within minutes of entering. Even though they were twenty, Cole was still protective. Obviously his watching eye had caught Paige's attention and she started to snicker.

"Cole!" Paige mused with mock seriousness. "You are going to have to let them go sooner or later."

"Not yet!" He replied softly before turning to his wife. "Must they dance like that?"

Wyatt didn't hear his aunt's response to her overprotective husband. His was already walking toward his brother who was leaning casually against the bar chatting with old high school friends. Chris looked up and greeted Wyatt with a grin.

"Happy Birthday punk!" Wyatt laughed pulling his brother into a hug.

"Thanks Wy," Chris laughed not commenting on the old nickname. "I was starting to wonder what was keeping you."

"Just chasing some rouge demons," Wyatt realizing what he had said in front of their guests, quickly covered up. "You know me and my inner demons."

Chris smirked. While his brother was the greatest force of good magic to ever walk the face of the earth, the guy wasn't always the most intelligent. There had been many times in the past Wyatt had jumped into a fight without thinking, relying on magical talent and at times, sheer luck.

"So are you having fun?" Wyatt asked leaning over the bar to grab a beer.

"Yeah!" Chris grinned again, this time eyeing his new girlfriend as she danced with friends. "Sara really pulled up all the stops. I can't believe she put all this together just for me. Where did she find the time?"

"She didn't sleep and she decided to cash in for that favor that I owed her." Wyatt smiled at the thought of his spunky younger sister. It was amazing that she had been able to pull this party off as well as starting her junior year of college, battle the ever present demon trouble, spend time with her family and friends and teach at magic school.

As if she had heard her older brothers talking about her, Sara Halliwell emerged from her mother's office with a case of beer. Wyatt, noticing something different about his youngest sibling looked closer. Her long brown hair fell in spiral curls framing her tan face. Dressed casual in a white button down shirt and tight faded jeans nothing seemed to be physically wrong.

"Hey sis," Wyatt greeted taking the case of beer from her arms and placed it behind the bar.

"Nice of you to grace us with your presence Wyatt." She murmured softly a smile playing across her lips.

"Sorry," Wyatt apologized. He knew he had promised to help bartend but he had lost track of time while roaming the underworld.

"Demons on the brain?" she whispered as they began to stock the beer side by side.

"Always."

"Be easy on him, Sara." Chris laughed eyeing his two siblings.

"Go enjoy your party Chris," Wyatt said as he looked out at Chris' new beau Bianca. "Before I go and enjoy it for you."

Chris followed Wyatt's line of sight and smiled broadly. Bianca was a treasure. He had only just recently met her yet when he was with her everything seemed to click. Looking back to his brother he smirked.

"You should spend more time in the real world, Wyatt." He laughed. "Then you might find a girlfriend and have a relationship that lasts more that five minutes."

Sara laughed heartily at her brothers before snagging Wyatt's beer and taking a sip. Poor Wyatt, she thought. Out of the three siblings, Wyatt was the one that had yet to be committed in a long-term relationship. Sure he had had his high school sweet hearts and was no stranger to dating but love had eluded the eldest of the Charmed children.

"Go have fun Chris." Sara said hugging him quickly before hopping up on the nearest barstool. "Wyatt has holding up the bar covered."

"Thanks." With a laugh he turned to join Bianca and the rest of the party on the dance floor.

"You feeling alright, Sara?" Wyatt asked when she sighed and began to rub her temples. Normally Sara was the life of the party and tonight she barely seemed interested. It worried him slightly.

"Yeah," she muttered quickly. "Just a cold."

"If you want to go home I have this covered." He replied not buying her quick response.

"And miss out on this great party she put together, never" Wyatt and Sara looked up sharply to see Elaina and Prudence standing before them.

"Having fun?" Sara asked her cousins with a smile.

"Yep!" Elaina quipped as she grabbed beer. Before she had a chance to open her selected drink Wyatt had snatched it back.

"Your father would kill me if I let you drink that Ella!"

"Oh don't be such a party pooper Wy," Prue laughed at his serious expression.

"Plus, no one cares that Sara is drinking." Elaina said trying to grab the bottle back.

"She's old enough by law to drink." Wyatt pointed out. "Plus my father isn't likely to react with intent to kill or maim."

Sara listened as Wyatt and her cousins bickered about the legal system and underage drinking, her mind wandering. Prue and Elaina were both bold and determined young women. She was sure that after a little while Wyatt would slip them drinks just to get them out from under his feet. She could see where her uncle Cole would be worried about his girls. They were both beautiful and flirtatious. They looked the same in every way except their eyes. Prue's were blue like her father's, while Elaina had her mom's brown. Their thick and silky brown hair fell in cascades around their shoulders and they both were built like their mother. Each dressed to the nines.

Suddenly Sara saw two very different cousins before her. Dressed in black leather and emotionless faces, Prue and Elaina were suddenly terrifying. Just as quickly as the vision appeared it was gone replaced by Wyatt's worried features.

"Sara?" He asked softly. "I think you should head home."

"Huh?" Looking around she noticed that Prue and Elaina were back on the dance floor moving to the loud music and attracting much attention.

"You looked about to pass out there for a minute," Wyatt continued.

"I'm just tired." She replied before moving off to the restroom.

What the hell was that? She couldn't get her cousin's emotionless faces and cold eyes out of her head. Splashing cold water on her face, she took several calming breaths. She had never had a premonition before. That was a power passed on to her cousins in question. Much to her confusion Sara thought it had felt like a memory. Though search as she may, she couldn't remember Elaina or Prue looking like that.

"Sara?" She looked up at the sound of her mother's voice.

"In here mom."

"Hey," Piper said walking into the small restroom. "Wyatt said you weren't feeling well."

"I'm fine" Sara replied smiling at her concerned mother. "Wyatt's just being an overprotective brother again." Sara could tell her mother wasn't convinced. I really do look like crap, she thought glancing at her reflection in the mirror. "Really, I'm just getting tired. It's been a long week."

"Why don't you go on home then. Catch some sleep."

"And miss this great party? Never." She replied using her cousin's line from earlier. "Chris would be disappointed if I left"

"He would be upset if he knew you were practically passing out from exhaustion too." Piper commented taking in her daughter's worn and tired appearance.

"Mom!" Sara exclaimed exasperated. "I'm fine and I plan on enjoying myself now that Wyatt is here to take over the bar duties."

"Ok." Piper said softly as she followed Sara back out into the warmth of the party. She watched as her daughter moved out onto the dance floor, any sign of tiredness gone. Sighing she moved back over to her sister's and their families. Sara seemed to know what she was doing. Out of her three, Sara was usually the most levelheaded. Things sure do change, Piper thought.

Sara danced for the better part of an hour before moving back over to the bar. Wyatt was flirting with an acquaintance of Prue's and Chris was locked in a passionate embrace with Bianca. Sighing she grabbed a water and watched as people danced and mingled around her. She would be glad when the party ended and she could fall onto her bed. Hoping that the way she felt was nothing more than a cold. She didn't have time to be sick. School was picking up again and the classes she taught at magic school demanded her full attention. She planned to spend the rest of the weekend in bed.

"Hey kiddo." Sara smiled as she turned to her father. "Having fun?"

"Loads." She forced a smile then continued. "Let me guess, Mom sent you over here to make sure I'm ok?"

"Caught me." He said softly as he took a seat next to her. "She said you seemed a bit shaken earlier."

"I'm fine, Dad."

"Glad to hear that." Leo replied with a knowing look.

Sara sighed. There were only two people that could see straight through her façade, Chris and her father. Always a daddy's girl, Sara shared most of her thoughts and feelings with Leo. She just didn't know what to say about her mysterious vision. Trying to push those dark thoughts to the back of her mind, Sara focused on covering her sickened feeling. Her whole body hurt and her head was begin to pound with the beat of the loud, fast paced music.

"I think I'm going to head home anyway," Sara assured him. "I'm fine but tired."

"Try to get some sleep." Leo said as she kissed his cheek and began to move off toward the office so she could orb home without being seen.

"Tell everyone goodnight for me."

"Night, Sara."

Sara closed the door to the office and with a tired sigh she orbed to her room at the manor. Upon reappearing in her room, Sara felt a wave of dizziness wash over her. The room began to spin and she felt cold all over. She wasn't aware that she was falling until her head connected with a sickening thud on her nightstand. Then everything went dark.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chris and Wyatt were chatting humorously with Bianca and Prue's friend Ashleigh. The party had been slowly dying down and the brother's were just about to start to say goodbye to the rest of their guests when they both felt Sara was in trouble.

Looking up Chris glanced around for his sister. He hadn't seen her in about an hour. Not since she had been dancing with friends. Cursing silently he looked over at his father who also seemed to sense that something was amiss.

"Just a sec," He said to Bianca as he moved quickly to his father's side.

"Where's Sara?"

"She went home about forty-five minutes ago." Leo replied in a concerned voice. "She was really tired."

"I'll go make sure she's alright." Chris replied. While she hadn't called for him, Chris could sense that something was wrong with his sister. It was obvious that Wyatt and their father could as well.

"What about your date?" Leo asked indicating an impatient Bianca who was gazing over at them. Wyatt was also looking in their direction and Ashleigh had moved back over to the twins to say goodbye.

"I'll see her tomorrow." Chris replied without a second thought. "We planned on spending the day at the beach."

"I'll meet you at the manor in a few minutes with your mom. Call if you need me before."

"Be quick." With that said Chris hurried to explain to Bianca that he would see her tomorrow. Within two minutes he was orbing home to the manor.

Once home, Chris knew something was definitely wrong. Hurrying up the stairs he skidded to a halt outside his sister's closed door.

"Sara?" he called knocking.

When he received no answer Chris pushed though the door and flipped on the light. The sight that awaited him made his breath catch in his throat and feel sick to his stomach.

Sara was sprawled on her side next to her bed, pale and shivering, her dark hair hiding her face from him. Falling to his knees next to her, he carefully turned her onto her back and pushed her hair away from her pale face. Only then did he see the seeping gash on the side of her head. Blood soon covered them both, as he called frantically for his father.

"DAD!" he shouted. "Dad, Sara needs help!"

"Chris?" Leo was immediately by their side.

"Heal her!" Chris choked out clutching Sara' limp form to his chest.

Chris felt as if he had been here before. Something about this whole scene seemed sickeningly familiar. How ever he couldn't place it. Wyatt and his mother bursting through the door pulled Chris' attention from the healing glow emitting from his father's hand.

"What the hell happened?" Wyatt asked as he moved to his fallen sister's side.

Chris shook his head. He had no idea. Even though he could swear that he had been here before.

"What's taking so long?" Chris asked noticing that while the gashed on her head had healed, Sara was still shaking and was beginning to cough harshly, though her eyes remained closed.

"I don't understand!" Leo growled trying once again to heal his daughter's feverish form. "Something's blocking my powers. I can't heal the fever!"

"It's happening again." Chris, Wyatt and Leo looked up sharply at Piper. She was sagging against the wall, a distant look on her face. "My babies are dying all over again."

A/N: Please review if you want more. Let me know what you think. Did you love it or hate it? Either way drop me review and let me know! Next chapter soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: In a changed future the Halliwell family has to deal with the repercussions of a past that was changed. As the effects and memories rush forward to greet them how will Wyatt, Chris and Sara cope with not only that but a new and powerful evil? A sequel to 'Once Charmed'.

Disclaimer: I, Jules, state for the record that I do not own Charmed or any of the characters. Just the plot, Sara and her cousins!

A/N: I have so many different angles I could take on this story but I have finally decided on one with a twist! Hope you are enjoying.

Angelic Prefect: I was thinking about that but I am trying to avoid it because my poor mind might explode from the stress of jumping back and forth through time too many times while writing these stories. It is possible though.

Happybear2005: Sorry for the cliffhanger! It was kinda evil. I hope you enjoy.

IcantthinkofaFnick: Yeah, reading 'Once Charmed' will help you out. Hope that you enjoy that one and this. Thanks for your reviews. They made my night so much better than it had been so far.

Teal-lover: Yeah, that last line came to me while I was at work, shivers and all. I am glad you liked how I wrote Wyatt, Chris and Sara's relationship. I figured that they would be as close, if not closer than the Charmed sisters. I am still debating about letting Wyatt receive memories from before. I might just leave it with Chris and Sara. Poor Wyatt.

Chapter Two

"It's happening again." Chris, Wyatt and Leo looked up sharply at Piper. She was sagging against the wall, a distant look on her face. "My babies are dying all over again."

"What the…" Leo and Wyatt quickly glanced back at Chris when they heard his shaky words. "Mom?"

Chris stared at his mother. Why was she all of a sudden so much younger? She was gazing at him with sad eyes. Only when he looked closer did he notice that not only was his mother young again but she was pregnant. He couldn't fathom why he was seeing her like this. Sara was twenty-one and he could recall no memories of his mother when she had been with child. Yet there she was gazing at him with such sad eyes.

Phoebe and Paige, both looking as youthful as his mother, soon joined her. He was startled when he heard his own voice discussing something with them. Strategy? How was he able to be talking strategy with his pregnant mother and her sisters? Suddenly Wyatt was there and Chris was alarmed by his older brother's appearance. Everything from his muscular figure fitted in tight black to his cold and steely blue eyes told Chris that this was not the brother he knew. This had to be a very bad dream.

Memories that were not his own began to assault Chris' mind. A tyrant of a brother, dislike for his father, his parent's deaths, Sara's injured form calling out to him in a dream, going to the past to save his power hungry brother, Bianca dying before him, each memory hurt and confused him more. Wyatt was good, right? Sara wasn't dead, right? His parents were alive and loved him, he was sure. Chris knew that while he was sure he had never lived any of this, that it must have happened, but as the memories kept flooding his mind and soul Chris was finding it hard to decipher what was real and what wasn't. Pain, betrayal, grief, hopelessness…

As suddenly as the vision began, it ended, leaving Chris hurt and confused. His father ad brother were staring at him with bewildered expressions and his mother, once again as he knew her, was rushing toward him, worry etched into her features.

Startled, he pulled Sara close and scrambled back away from his family. What is happening to me? It was like he was remembering a whole life that he had already lived.

"Chris?" Wyatt asked, concern filling his voice. "What's gotten into you?"

"Stay the hell away from us, Wyatt" Chris growled as his brother began to move in his direction. In his arms, Sara was beginning to whimper softly, her words to soft to hear.

Chris was only confused more when Wyatt's expression was hurt and not in any way filled with the anger and rage Chris had just witnessed. It became apparent to Chris that whatever was happening to him, his parents knew about it. They were holding back, gazing at him sadly. His mother's eyes were gazing at him the same as in his vision.

"What's happening to me?" he whispered softly.

Their answer was drowned out by Sara's cries of grief. "CHRIS!" she yelled as if she didn't know he held her cradled in the safety of his arms. It was as though she thought he was hurt. "Stop it Wyatt!" she screamed, making them all jump. "You're killing him!"

Wyatt froze when he heard his sister's screaming pleas. His face paled as he looked back to his parents. What the hell was going on? Him killing Chris? Wyatt shook his head and turned to look back at his brother. Chris met his gaze with one of fear and loathing. Then in a swirl of orbs both Chris and Sara disappeared.

"Please tell me you know what all of this is about." He whispered to his distraught parents. "I know for a fact that I would never hurt Chris and he has never looked at me like that before! Not even when he was possessed by that demon a few years ago!"

"It was a long time ago, Wyatt." Leo sat his wife down on the bed and moved to his stunned son's side. "Before Chris or Sara were even born."

"That makes no sense," Wyatt growled. "She was screaming for me to stop…"

"When you were just a infant we had a visitor from the future," Piper began before Leo could gather his thoughts. "A neurotic and sarcastic whitelighter by the name of Chris Perry came back to change future. We didn't trust him and gave him grief when all he wanted to do was keep baby you safe and _good._"

"Good?" Wyatt asked baffled by the fact that he was hearing this at all.

"Yes son, good." Leo added before Piper could continue.

"Our new whitelighter told us that you were going to become in a phrase, the lord of darkness. That you were going to become a tyrant that ruled the world with an iron fist." Piper sighed. This was not easy; telling her son that in another timeline he had been the source of all evil and did awful thing's, including killing his family and tormenting his siblings all in the name of power.

She watched his face become paler and paler as she told him what they knew of Chris Perry's future. She wasn't surprised that he was freely crying when she finished. She felt tears steam down her own cheeks as she told him of his sibling's deaths. Sara's from the demonic virus and Chris' in the arms of his devastated brother and father."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Wyatt choked out. He felt betrayed by his parents. How could they have kept something like this from him? Why did Sara and Chris remember this other timeline all of a sudden while he did not?

"Would you have wanted to know, Wyatt?" Leo asked his son who was still fighting his turbulent emotions.

"I guess not." Wyatt whispered as his mother stood and pulled him into her warm embrace.

"It wasn't you Wyatt." Piper assured his as him shamelessly cried.

"I would never hurt them, mom."

"I know precious, I know."

"We've got find them." Leo said when Wyatt pulled away from his mother after a few minutes of silence. "He's confused and Sara isn't in very good shape."

Wyatt nodded and began to concentrate on his brother's presence. After a moment he sighed and looked back up at his parents. "Golden Gate Bridge."

"I should have known." Leo whispered. "Well, lets get moving."

"Leo, Wyatt." Piper stated as they prepared to orb. "I think I should be the one to go. Chris is likely to not want to be anywhere near you two."

"What?" Leo asked startled. He knew Chris wasn't going to be thrilled to see Wyatt but why would he be so leery toward… Leo cringed as he remembered how the Chris that came back from the future to save his brother had loathed him. He had thought he would never have to face those issues with this Chris. He had worked so hard to keep his promise to his son. A promise to be a good father. "You go, Piper."

She nodded to both of them as Leo waved his hand and orbed her to her confused and hurt children. She had no idea what she was going to say.

Piper found herself atop the Golden Gate Bridge in a matter of moments. She had only ever been here once and she still found it as frightening as the first time. Heights, she could deal with but being up this far with all of San Francisco laid out before her was a bit much. Gathering her wits she looked around and her eyes quickly found Chris and Sara.

Chris sat with his back to the steel of the bridge; Sara nestled in his arms with her back to his chest and head upon his shoulder. She was still asleep and mumbling incoherently as Chris tried his best to ease her distress.

"Sara?" Piper listened as he tried to rouse her, tears forming in her eyes. She couldn't bear the thought of losing them again. Not when life finally seemed to be going so well, so normal. All of her Wiccan days had been spent fighting for normalcy and stability amongst demon battles and keeping their identity as a magical family secret. Why did it all have to fall apart now?

"Mom, why?" Piper turned startled back to her children. Chris' voice sounded so much like his other timeline's self, and not much like the son she had raised these last twenty- three years. In fact, now that she had a good look at him she was taken aback. Sitting before her was her son yet she hardly recognized him. His always happy and mischievous green eyes were hardened and without their trademark sparkle. His vibrant personality was non-existent and Piper found herself wondering which Chris she was gazing at.

"I'm so sorry, Chris."

"For not telling me?" Chris mused coolly. "Or for choosing not to believe him when he told you that your precious son was going to grow up to torment people?

"That's not far." Piper whispered as tears began falling down her flushed cheeks. "How much do you know?"

Chris was silent for a moment, staring out at the night-lights of San Francisco before looking back to his grief-ridden mother. "I have all of his memories. From his timeline and when he came back to save Wyatt. Even his death."

"Wyatt doesn't remember being evil, Chris." Piper said softly as she sat next to him. "You saved him and the future."

"Did I?" He asked looking deep into his mother's eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Sara died from a demonic fever and now she's sick again and it happens to her on the exact date twenty-three years later? If she dies again, than I failed. I promised her then and in this timeline that I would always keep her safe. I don't think I can handle losing her again."

"Chris," Piper put her arm around his shoulders as she spoke. "This might not be a demonic anything. Sara has been over doing it lately and was feeling lousy for a day or two."

"She never said anything, though."

"She wanted your birthday to be special, Chris." Piper tried to make him see reason and praying that it was indeed the truth. "Plus you three never admit when something is wrong or you're not feeling well."

"Wyatt ok?" Chris asked after a few moments of silence.

"He's worried and horrified." Chris looked back at her sharply. She had said Wyatt didn't remember anything from the other timeline. Piper seeing his confusion explained. "We told him everything we knew. He's horrified that he ever did anything to hurt you two or any of his family. This isn't that Wyatt, I saw the his evil counterpart when he came to collect his 'wayward siblings' this Wyatt, your brother, is nothing like him.

"I know that Mom," Chris whispered. "I was just so surprised. It was just such a shock. I still can't come to grips with some of it yet."

A hour after his mother had gone to retrieve Chris and Sara; Wyatt was pacing the attic, having given up on the Book of Shadows. There was nothing in there was of any use to him in this situation. His father had orbed out to get Phoebe and Paige. They had decided on if anything, a spell, to help Chris sort the memories he had just been dumped with. Sara as well. They were going to need all three sisters and the power of three. Wyatt could only hope that it would be enough. He didn't know if he would be able to handle Chris looking at his with such sorrow and contempt ever again. What had his other timelines self put them through?

The sound of orbing brought Wyatt out of his maddening reverie and he looked up anxiously. Before him, his father materialized with Phoebe. Paige was only a minute behind them.

"So, they got slammed with memories huh?" Paige stated as she nodded in greeting to Wyatt.

"Not the nice kind either." Phoebe said solemnly. "I think I only ever saw Chris truly smile once or twice when he came back."

"Yeah, he was kinda sarcastic and closed off."

"An always going on about 'Future Consequences' this and that."

"Hey, do you mind?"

Phoebe, Paige and an eerily silent Leo and Wyatt jumped at the sound of an all to familiar voice. Chris stood behind them, helping Piper make Sara as comfortable as possible.

"Hey Chris." They all seemed to say at once.

"What is everybody doing here?" Piper asked as she sat down next to her shaking daughter.

"We think that a with a spell, we might be able to ease their stress and help them sort through the memories they just received from the ones that are truly theirs." Phoebe squirmed under Piper and Chris' gazes. It was just so unnerving for her to look at him knowing that her futuristic, smart-ass of a nephew was lurking behind those haunting green eyes.

"Let's do it then." Chris said startling them all. After seeing their surprised expressions Chris tried again. "As much as it may seem like it, I am not having very much fun here and the sooner we do this the faster I can try and forget about all of this. I don't want these memories."

"And the faster we do that the better chances we have of finding out what is wrong with Sara." Piper said with determination as she walked over to her sisters grabbing the written spell they had and going over it before nodding her approval.

Chris was staring into his older brother's soft blue eyes when they began to chant the spell.

_"We call upon an ancient power,_

_To help us in this darkest hour._

_Somehow lost between then and now,_

_Memories find their place not knowing how."_

Chris was about to groan upon hearing the spell the sister's chanted. Was that the best they could come up with, he wondered? Just as he was about to launch into a tirade bright light filled the attic, temporarily blinding him as well as the others.

"So, everything back to normal?" Phoebe asked before her eyes had adjusted to the regular light of the attic again.

"Are you kidding me?" Chris asked as he struggled for sight as well. "What kind of spell was that?"

"I agree," a bemused voice stated causing everyone turn and stare. "I would have thought that after twenty-three years, you guys would have gotten better."

"Chris?" Leo whispered. He had been staring at his son when the voice had spoke and though it sounded just like his, Chris had not spoken. He too, was eyeing the attic's corner warily.

"Long time no see Dad." The voice stated softly. Whomever the voice belonged to was hidden in the shadows of the attic. "Thanks for keeping that promise."

With that the owner of that hauntingly familiar voice came into the light, causing everyone to gasp. The other timeline's Chris stood before them smiling sadly. He was dressed just as he was the last time they had seen him. Yellow shirt, gray jacket and jeans all the same as they were years before.

**A/N: I hope that you all enjoyed! Oh and I kept Chris' clothes the same as in 'It's a bad, bad, bad, World." Even though the ending to 'Once charmed' happened a little differently. Well let me know in a review. Who else would you like to see…Wyatt or Sara from the other timeline?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: In a changed future the Halliwell family has to deal with the repercussions of a past that was changed. As the effects and memories rush forward to greet them how will Wyatt, Chris and Sara cope with not only that but a new and powerful evil? A sequel to 'Once Charmed'.**

**Disclaimer: I, Jules, state for the record that I do not own Charmed or any of the characters. Just the plot, Sara and her cousins!**

**A/N: Hope you are enjoying and please be patient. I have a feeling with two Chris' running around my tenses are likely to become crazed! I will have try my hardest considering Charmed's Chris 'future boy' Halliwell was needed for the plot. For the sake of keeping my sanity I am going to call the changed future's Chris: Chris. The other timeline's and the original Chris I am going to refer to as past Chris for now.**

Chapter Three

Chris Halliwell stared at his other timeline's doomed self as he sat next to his shivering sister. He tried in vain to find something that was different between himself and this new comer. Same hair, eyes, nose, height and weight; physically there was no telling them apart. Though this new version of him seemed to have accepted that he would forever carry the weight of the world on his shoulders. Chris wondered how he was able to pick up on that given that past Chris was smiling softly at his parents and aunts.

"Someone explain to me why there is now two Chris' here instead of one?" Wyatt asked loudly, causing many in the room to jump. "I'm having a hard enough time excepting that I was once an evil tyrant that did countless horrible things, including killing my family."

"That," Past Chris stated firmly. "Wasn't you."

"Huh?" Chris asked his counterpart warily. "From where I'm sitting there is still only one Wyatt in the room."

"My Wyatt used to be the source of all evil." Past Chris explained. "However as much he wanted to be all powerful and unfeeling he couldn't escape the one thing that kept him human and somewhat sane, his love for his siblings. He was already beginning to change even before Dad eliminated Gideon."

"SO, you really did die?" Leo whispered, voicing his worst fear aloud. He had always told himself that the three of them had been sent back to the future, no harm done. He only now realized that the happy, bantering threesome he had saw on his quick jaunt to the future had been this version of his children. Somewhere deep inside he had always feared that they hadn't made it.

"Kind of." Came the vague answer.

"Kind of?" Phoebe asked. "I thought that death was pretty black or white. Either you die or you don't. There is no gray area and the Angel of Death isn't known for his negotiating skills"

"Yes and no." Another vague answer.

"Yep, no doubt in my mind." Paige stated causing every one to stare at her. "That is most definitely our neurotic and bitchy whitelighter from the future."

"Good to see you again too, Paige." Past Chris smirked. "I see I left a lasting impression."

"Chris?" Piper found herself unable to move or say anything as she watched her whightlighter son from the past talk to them. His eyes had briefly fallen on her before Wyatt had made his thoughts heard. Was that relief in his gaze? And, where had he been if not lying dormant in her Chris? To her, it felt like she had four sons and two daughters. The Chris, Wyatt and Sara she had met twenty-three years ago were so different from the children she had spent the latter part of her life raising.

Before she knew it she was pulling him into a tight embrace, breathing in his scent. His heartbeat echoed in her ear and Piper wondered how that was even possible. He was alive?

"Where have you been?" she whispered as she pulled away.

"Around."

"That's not good enough, Chris." Piper and Leo stated at the same time.

"It's going to have to be for the moment." He was already striding over to Wyatt who hadn't uttered another word since past Chris had told him of the other Wyatt.

"I'm sorry you ever had to find out about my Wyatt." Chris told him softly. "It's bad enough that he will never get over what he has done, but I had hoped that you would be spared from that knowledge."

Wyatt gulped and nodded, not trusting his voice. This version of his brother unnerved him. His jade eyes were intense to look into and he seemed too wise for his twenty-three years. He had the look of a person that had seen way too much for their years.

"He's good now?" Chris startled everyone with his question to his past self.

"Yes." Past Chris stated simply as he turned from Wyatt to his counterpart.

"And Sara?" Leo asked.

"As sarcastic as ever." Past Chris smirked as Phoebe and Paige threw him looks.

"You're one to talk," Paige grumbled causing both Chris' to smile slightly.

"As much as I would like to continue this little reunion, it's not why I came." Past Chris stated.

"Excuse me but we seemed to have summoned you." Phoebe said.

"That spell had nothing to do with me being here." He said firmly gazing at all of them. "I am here to help Chris deal with my memories and try to heal Sara."

"There's no way to get rid of them then?" Chris asked softly, already knowing the answer.

"I'm sorry..." Past Chris said but was distracted by blue and white orbs lighting up the attic.

"Pull it together." A sharp voice snapped before her body had fully formed.

"I don't think I can do this, Sara." Everyone stared on in shock, as the orbs revealed what they could only assume were the other timeline's Wyatt and Sara.

"I swear to the power's that be, you are so not the prophesied one." She rolled her eyes and stood with her hands on her hips, glaring at her older brother who seemed to cower from her gaze. Neither one seemed to notice that the attic they had orbed into was filled with gawking family members.

"That's not fair." Wyatt grumbled to her. "You didn't kill them!"

"GUYS!" Past Chris shouted loudly causing his siblings to turn sharply. "What are you doing?"

"Helping." Sara shrugged meeting Chris' challenging gaze with one of her own.

"She threatened to blow me up." Wyatt muttered looking down at his shoes and the rug.

"Don't be overdramatic." Sara swatted his arm in scolding before smiling at her obviously angered other brother. "Oh, don't be mad Chris, whether you like it or not, this task requires all of us and you know it."

"Go girl." Paige said in a low voice when it was plain that Sara had won round one against both of her brothers.

"Please don't encourage her." Past Chris said pointedly to his aunt. "They aren't supposed to be here."

"Says you." Sara shot back, running her hand through her long dark hair.

"Could we focus please?" Chris pleaded. He was leery enough with his past self showing up, but the sight of these two unnerved him to no end. He would deal with the craziness of their situation after he found a way to help his Sara. She was taking a turn for the worst, squirming and mumbling in her feverish sleep. He cursed himself for taking her up to the bridge and exposing her already weak state to the chilly night air.

"Go on," Past Sara sighed, nudging her still silent older brother. "Save me."

"Sara?" Past Chris asked his sister who was ushering their oldest sibling toward her sick self.

"Not now, Chris." She muttered to him before looking down at herself, then back up to Wyatt's nervous face. "It's ok, do this and you can go."

With a nod, Past Wyatt closed his eyes and lifted his hands above the fever-ridden form of his sister's self. Unlike when Leo had tried healing the virus plaguing his daughter, Wyatt's healing glow was improving her frail state at a rapid pace.

Chris kept a nervous eye on this past version of Wyatt. This was the man who had murdered his parents when he was just barely seventeen, tormented his two siblings and ruled the world causing devastation around the globe. Yet he seemed so distressed and sad. Chris didn't object when he began to heal his sister. Please work, he thought.

Past Wyatt removed his hands after a few moments and turned back to his now silent sister. Everyone in the room was surprised to see tears falling freely down his tan face. Sara pulled her brother into a hug and whispered something softly into his ear, then kissed his cheek. "Thank you." He whispered to her before dissolving into blue and white orbs.

At that moment a healed Sara opened her eyes, confused. "Chris?"

"Hey there sleepy head." Chris felt relief wash over him as he pulled her trembling form into the comfort of his arms. "Next time, let me know you're that tired and I'll give you an orb home."

Sara didn't have a chance to respond before her parents and aunts rushed forward to see for themselves that she was truly healed. Each one telling her to be more careful and planting kisses to her brow. She felt smothered by their affections and she was still trying to mull through her strange dream. It had been a dream right? Her brother was not evil and Chris had most definitely never gone back to the past. And she wasn't dead. Still it felt so real and Chris seemed different. His eyes seemed duller, not from worry, but something else. She only then caught sight of her and Chris' past-selves.

Standing abruptly in shock, she swayed and Wyatt wrapped his arm around her shoulders in a steadying and protective manner. Leaning into him gratefully she stared open mouthed. They were identical to her and Chris yet different in an unexplainable way.

"Who?" She asked to anyone who felt like answering.

"Our other timeline's selves." Chris said stand up next to his siblings. "They…"

Chris suddenly scowled he was at a loss for words and it didn't appear that either of the time-hopping siblings planned on helping. He was shocked when Sara sighed and gazed over at him.

"That wasn't a dream I had, was it?" It sounded more like a statement then a question and Chris was unsure of what to say. Sara didn't wait for an answer before greeting their past selves. "Not a very nice place you two hail from."

The only response she got from them was sad smiles. Sara quickly turned to Wyatt as his arm slipped from her shoulders. He looked at her with a hurt and guilt-ridden expression. It was obvious he knew what had happened as well. Without another thought she buried her face in his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. While the thoughts of the other Wyatt terrified her and his actions made her sick, she knew that that man was not her beloved big brother. Her Wyatt would never even think of committing such atrocities.

Using her telepathic connection with him she shared her thoughts and feelings freely with him. Words, she knew, wouldn't give him the peace and assurance he so obviously needed.

"I love you, Wy." She whispered before pulling away and looking back to their visitors. "Please tell your brother that I am truly grateful for his healing."

Past Sara and Chris nodded but remained silent watching as Sara hugged her other brother close as well.

"I am hoping that we can save the talk for tomorrow," Sara finally said as she looked back at Past Chris and herself. "I'm too tired to try and comprehend the explanation on how all of this is possible." When they smiled and nodded once again, she threw her best puppy dog eyes at her Chris.

"You cashing in on that free orb already, sleepy head?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Please Chr…" Before she had even spoken his name fully they dissolved into tiny orbs leaving their past selves, Wyatt, their parents and aunts in twinkling light.

"We'll be back tomorrow." Past Sara said grabbing her brother's arm and orbing away with him.

"I need a drink." Paige muttered heading for the stairs. A vigorously nodding Phoebe followed her.

Wyatt stood in silence, then feeling his parents need to be alone he orbed to Sara's side. While he felt comforted by his sister's assurances, Wyatt still felt guilty for all the pain both his siblings had endured. While they hadn't physically lived through the hell his other timeline's self had created, they would forever bear the memories. Would they ever be the same three siblings again? Sara, Chris and himself had always been inseparable, the best of friends. Would it ever be the same again?

Chris and Sara looked up when Wyatt orbed into her room. Both had tears streaming down their faces but gave him still gave him small watery smiles upon seeing him.

"I'm sorry." Wyatt stated turning to go.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, come here." While Sara's voice was soft, her commanding tone left no room for argument.

Wyatt shuffled over and sat down on the bed next to his siblings avoiding their gazes. He didn't know what to say and the sight of their tears tormented his conscience. He would gladly sell his soul to the first demon he could find if it meant that his siblings would never have to bear these awful memories.

"Look at me Wyatt." Sara said softly, reaching out with her hand and lifting his chin so she could look into his eyes. "It wasn't you. Chris and I know that and we don't blame you. You have always been our big brother and best friend. Don't think for a minute that these memories we inherited are going to change that. Once charmed, always charmed, Wyatt."

Wyatt nodded, too choked up to speak. Sara gazed at him for a long moment before scooting to the middle of the bed and leaning back against the headboard. She patted the spaces to either side of her and closed her eyes while Wyatt laid down on her right and Chris on her left. Each was content to be near each other and they were all asleep in a matter of minutes.

Piper eased Sara's door open a few hours later to check on her daughter. She was not surprised when she found all three of her grown children cuddled together on Sara's queen sized bed. She knew that Wyatt was torn apart by the recent knowledge and Chris and Sara would be forever changed by the memories a different future. However, Piper also knew that they would bear the difficult burden together, drawing on one another for strength. She just hoped that their other timeline's selves were not hiding too much more.

Sara's head was nestled on Wyatt's shoulder, his head resting upon hers, while Chris was curled up on his side, his arm thrown over both his siblings. Piper knew there weren't many grown siblings you could find slumbering in such close proximity, but then again there had only ever been one other set of Charmed siblings. The sight before her brought a vivid memory of herself and Paige comforting Phoebe after she had turned her back on Cole and their demonic marriage, vanquishing him. That had been over twenty-five years before. Moving over to them, Piper covered her two sons with light blankets as Sara was the only one under the soft down comforter.

"Sleep well." She whispered as she quietly closed the behind her.

**Bree: I am glad that you liked Once Charmed and this. I decided to bring them all back. Oh my poor head! **

**Teal-lover: Look, just for you I decided to heck with the head ache and brought the other two back as well. Actually, when reading my plot outline I decided that I was going to change it all up, AGAIN. I just hope I don't get lost. I am glad that you are enjoying and in the next chappie you will get to see how each of the siblings differ from their other selves.**

**Mocha: Well I hope you liked and that I didn't keep you waiting for too long. Enjoy!**

**IcantthinkofaFnick: Wow! Thanks for the awesome review! I'm tickled that you liked it so much you couldn't pull yourself away to read its prequel, though I think the farther the story goes you will need 'Once Charmed' and all. Just to keep you from being confused. Sorry that I brought back another Wyatt but he was suddenly needed for the plot. A plot, that seems to keep changing up on me. As for Chris and Piper keeping a very sick Sara out on the gg bridge, Chris was a bit stressed and confused. Not quite right in head, if you know what I mean. Read the prequel, Sara's illness hails from the last few chappies of that story! Hope that you enjoy reading this as much as I am enjoying writing it. I have to keep telling myself to play nice with the little Charmed Characters!**

**DrewFullerFanLife: Thanks for the review. I just couldn't decide whom else I wanted to bring in so I took the plunge and dragged them both in.**

**SJSASA-16: Well I gave you Sara but at the price of needing Wyatt. Hope you still enjoyed even with two Wyatts.**

**A/N: I would love to hear what you thought. Leave me a little review and make my day! Smiles and yawns to all and to all a very good night!**


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: In a changed future the Halliwell family has to deal with the repercussions of a past that was changed. As the effects and memories rush forward to greet them how will Wyatt, Chris and Sara cope with not only that but a new and powerful evil? A sequel to 'Once Charmed'.

Disclaimer: I, Jules, state for the record that I do not own Charmed or any of the characters. Just the plot, Sara and her cousins!

A/N: Sorry about the wait. My computer and internet issues have kept me from posting more chapters. I hope that the wait was worth it.

Chapter Four

Sara Halliwell woke feeling cramped and uncomfortable. The past nights memories hit her about the same time as her brothers symphonic snoring. Carefully, she eased herself out from under Chris' arm and crawled from her wedged space between them. Quietly she grabbed her favorite hooded sweatshirt and orbed to the top of the Golden Gate Bridge. She just needed some fresh air to think and clear her head.

Sighing, she gazed out at the city in its predawn tranquility. A tranquility that she was thankful for. She couldn't imagine having to live though the awful memories that now seemed to plaque her conscious mind. She was sure she would have been driven mad if it wasn't for all of her own happy memories. She took comfort in knowing that while Wyatt knew he had been the Lord of Darkness in a different timeline, he didn't know the details. How could any version of her charming oldest brother be evil? It baffled her and scared her.

"Needed a place to think?" Sara jumped at the deep voice behind her. Turning she found Wyatt gazing up at her from where he sat. She knew instantly that this Wyatt was not her version, but the one who haunted her thoughts. "I can go if you want."

"No, you can stay."

"Do you feel better?" he asked with uncertainty.

"Much. Thanks to you."

"Thanks to me you were fighting for your life in the first place."

Sara had nothing to say to that. It was true; because of him she had been near death and now had to give serious thought to therapy. Yet, with her new memories came the knowledge that this Wyatt had only done those atrocious deeds because of a deranged elder.

"May I sit?" She asked him softly.

Wyatt only nodded and shifted slightly. He waited till she was seated before he spoke.

"I am truly sorry for the memories you now bear. I did a lot of unthinkably evil things. It makes me sick to think about all the pain I caused both my family and now yours."

"Apology accepted, Wyatt."

"Why are you all so forgiving?" He asked her sadly. "I killed our parents, imprisoned the best aunts a guy could asked for, tortured my siblings mentally and physically before I eventually killed them too. And lets not even talk about all the innocents that were killed. All because the mighty twice-blessed had a power hungry ego trip."

"Your Chris and Sara forgive you because they love you. They went back to the past because they never lost hope that you could once again be the brother they loved and lost. And I forgive you because I love my brother more than life itself, and I know that you would have been like him had Gideon not been obsessed in the greater good."

"I just wish none of it had happened. I hate the haunted looks that Chris and Sara have. I hurt them and yet they still love me."

"Everything that happened is in the past now. You will just have to continue on and make new memories. With time those haunted looks will fade and you have the rest of your lives to make up for everything else. No matter what, your Chris and Sara will always love you. The same as how I will always love my Wyatt and Chris. We're Halliwells and with that name came a close-knit family and tight sibling bond as well as being charmed witches.

"It's creepy how much you think and act like my Sara." Wyatt mused. "She told me the same thing a few hours ago."

"Well I guess I can give good advice in any time-line then." She laughed when he raised an eyebrow in her direction, a smiled tugging at his lips.

"Creepy," he muttered. "Just creepy."

Sara was about to throw out another smart remark when the sound of someone orbing in caught her attention. Looking up she was not surprised to find herself gazing into worried green eyes.

"Not cool Sara," Chris fumed. "After all that happened last night I wake up to find my sick sister missing. You should be in bed."

"And you were worried for what, a few moments? Seriously, we have always been able to tell where each other are, at all times, even in the underworld. You knew where I was the moment your eyes opened."

"The point is you should resting."

"I needed to think."

"So out of all the places to pick you come here?"

"We all come up here to think, Chris. Even Dad."

"Not when we're sick. It's freezing out."

"You're neurotic. You do know that, right?"

Whatever Chris was about to say was drowned out by past Wyatt's laughter. Tears were welling in his blue eyes as he tried profusely to stop. "I'm sorry," he gasped. "But if I didn't know better I would say you were my versions of Chris and Sara. Do you always have these little battles of wills?'

"Yes."

"No."

"Always." A voice from behind them said. Past Wyatt, Sara and Chris turned to find a yawning Wyatt who rolled his eyes at his indignant looking siblings. "It's how they show their love and appreciation to one another. Yet, with how much time they spend together, one has to wonder if it's just for show."

"Really Sara, you should be at home in bed or at least somewhere that's warm." Chris said. "Mom said you haven't been feeling well even before last night."

"He does have a point, Sara." Wyatt added gently.

"I feel fine guys."

"Please Sara?" Chris asked, his eyes boring into hers. "For me?"

The battle was over. She had never been able to say no to Chris' puppy eyes and he knew it. He also knew that she would do just about anything for him when he used that line on her. With a sigh she turned to Past Wyatt and smiled.

"It was good to talk." She said as she stood and took Chris' offered hand.

"Thanks again for what you said."

"My pleasure." She whispered gently before turning to her brothers. "I can orb on my own, you know."

"This ones on us." Wyatt chided as he took her other hand and engulfed them in blue and white lights.

Upon reappearing in her room Sara felt the effects of her battle with a demonic fever and exhaustion come rushing back. Dizziness washed over her and bright pinpoints of light flashed before her eyes. Gratefully she leaned into Wyatt when he put his arm around her shaking shoulders and guided her over to her soft and inviting bed.

"Will you stay with me, Wy?" she softly asked as he tucked her in under the warm blankets.

"You haven't asked me that since we were little and you worried about demons snatching you away."

"You make me feel safe." She whispered, sleep already tugging at her mind. "Will you?"

"I'll be right here when you wake up." Wyatt smiled tenderly at her as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. When he was sure she was sleeping peacefully he looked over at Chris who was sitting at the foot of the bed. "Something's not right."

"She's just tired, Wy." Chris mused. "And you are her favorite teddy bear when she's sick."

"Jealous much?"

"I'm thinking no." Chris said with a tired smile as he stood. "I'm the favorite brother."

"Go get some sleep Chris." Wyatt chuckled as he brother shrugged and shuffled out of the room.

Wyatt leaned back and tried to pinpoint what felt so wrong. It was there tugging at his consciousness. Something was coming, something powerful and evil. But what? Sara had to have felt it as well, Wyatt was sure that was why she asked him to stay. But why didn't Chris feel it as well? He was just as intuitive as the two of them if not more so at times. Darkness was beginning to fall.

Wyatt was brought out of his silent reverie by Sara's soft mumbling. Moving to sit on the edge of her bed he tried to decipher what she was muttering. While her words were still unintelligible he could tell her dream was far from nice. Her brow was furrowed, sweat glistened on her skin and she was squirming about. Worried, Wyatt brought his hand to her face, trying to comfort her with the familiarity of his touch. He was startled when she jerked away from his outstretched hand. Immediately Wyatt was on his feet and calling for Chris and their father.

Leo was rushing into the room only mere moments after Wyatt had called. His unchanging features startled and visibly worried.

"What's wrong?"

"Sara won't wake up and…" Wyatt's voice trailed off when Chris appeared in the doorway. Chris' face was pale and sweaty, while his green eyes were bright and unfocused; he was visibly trembling and seemed unsteady on his feet. "Chris?"

"I'm…not…feeling so…hot." Chris groaned as he stumbled forward.

"Whoa, buddy!" Leo exclaimed as Chris started to sink to the floor. His breathing was coming in heavy gasps as Leo lifted him onto the bed next to Sara.

"Dad?" Wyatt asked as Chris lost consciousness and began to squirm and mumble like Sara. "What the hell is going on here?"

"I'm not sure." Leo said, his hands already glowing above his feverish son and daughter. "Get your mom! Have her call for the other Chris and Sara."

Wyatt jumped at his father's sharp tone. Leo rarely raised his voice and Wyatt knew that when he did things were getting out of hand. Quickly he left the room in search of his mother only to find her already hurrying toward him and Sara's room.

"What's going on Wyatt?"

"Dad needs you to call for the other Chris and Sara. We need their help."

"Chris! Sara!" Piper called firmly as she stormed toward her daughter's room. She stopped in the doorframe and took in Leo frantically trying to heal their suddenly very ill adult children. "Now!"

Orbs suddenly filled the room to reveal the startled past versions of Chris, Sara, and Wyatt. Each looked as if they had just been rudely awakened and were visibly exhausted. Past Chris was the first to speak.

"What?"

"That's what we want to know." Wyatt demanded suddenly. "What's wrong with them. You both seem perfectly healthy."

"That's because we're not actually alive." Past Sara pointed out as she gazed at the tossing and turning versions of herself and Chris. "We didn't get here soon enough."

"Sara!" Past Chris barked. "We don't know that."

"Know what, huh? What are you two not telling us and why?" Piper demanded.

"They weren't supposed to know!" Past Chris growled at his sister.

"Well, it's obvious they are going to know now and it's also not like we're changing the past or anything! If we're going to save them, we will need their help."

"Talk. Now." Piper commanded causing everyone in the room to jump.

"We came here to not only help Chris and Sara cope with memories from our timeline but to stop a powerful force of evil." Past Chris admitted.

"Not me." Past Wyatt stated softly when three pairs of eyes found him.

"The evil we're here to stop is not your typical demon but much more." Past Sara continued.

"It's them." Past Chris finished for her indicating a now eerily silent and still Chris and Sara.

"WHAT!" Wyatt exclaimed in anger and disbelief. "I thought I was the evil tyrant?"

"In another timeline. In this one a rift was made when Chris and Sara died here. When the emotions that accompany those memories they received hit, it will alter them for the worst." Past Wyatt stated.

"We had time to grieve and take the emotions as the came the normal way. Their minds are being weighted down with them all at once. It's enough to drive anyone mad and make them physically ill." Chris explained.

"They are not evil." Leo whispered. "They can't be."

Silence was Leo's only answer. Piper dropped into the bedside chair and took Wyatt's shaking hand. No one had an answer. How could they stop Chris and Sara's minds from crumpling under the weight of hundreds of emotions assaulting them at once?

"Well, what can we do?" Piper asked after a long silence. "I refuse to believe that you both died to save Wyatt only to have to be twisted by the remnants of another timeline."

"We wait." Past Chris stated. "We won't know if their minds are strong enough to handle this. Them turning evil is the worst case scenario. But it's the most likely."

"After they wake up evil, what is the game plan then?" Wyatt demanded. When none of the time-hopping siblings spoke Wyatt lost his temper. "So you don't have a plan and you failed to warn us that this was coming? Why? We could have been prepared with a potion or spell. This avoiding the truth act sucks! Is there anything else that you need to tell us but think it's better not to? I want to know exactly what you do. NOW!"

"Wy?" Wyatt turned startled. Sara's soft voice was the last thing he expected hear. Crouching down next to her, he took her cold and clammy hand in his.

"I'm here Sara."

"Help…us…Wy." Sara whispered with obvious difficulty as she gripped his hand tightly. "It…hurts."

Wyatt felt like blowing something up as her grip on his hand fell limp as she let out a soft sigh and lost consciousness again. After kissing her sweaty brow he turned to the past versions of himself and his siblings, his eyes ablaze with anger.

"I'm waiting." He growled.

"Easy son." Leo comforted as he moved to Wyatt's side. "They're just trying to help. They'll tell us what they know."

"We told you everything." Past Chris explained, meeting Wyatt's hard gaze with one of his own. "They are either going to wake up twisted and evil or very confused and in need of your love and support. Just know, either way they will be different."

With a sigh, Wyatt sat on the foot of the bed and looked sadly over at his still and pale sister and brother. It was hard to imagine them any different or with altered personalities. Would they become much like their other selves, with dull eyes, the weight of the world leaving it's mark? Could they really be evil?

A/N: Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: In a changed future the Halliwell family has to deal with the repercussions of a past that was changed. As the effects and memories rush forward to greet them how will Wyatt, Chris and Sara cope with not only that but a new and powerful evil? A sequel to 'Once Charmed'.

Disclaimer: I, Jules, state for the record that I do not own Charmed or any of the characters. Just the plot, Sara and her cousins!

A/N: I really just have no idea where to go with this. Nothing seems right or satisfying enough. I'm going to try.

Chapter Five

Wyatt Mathew Halliwell stood in the darkening shadows of his sister's room. Neither Sara nor Chris had awoken and dusk had fallen over San Francisco, Wyatt wondered if as the daylight faded so did his beloved siblings. Both were pale and still, not even their eyelids fluttered. To Wyatt it looked as if they were dead. They had that look about them.

_They couldn't be evil!_

Wyatt had yet to leave their side. All other family members had spent time near the two, talking to them and letting them know they were there. Wyatt had stayed quiet, alternating his gaze from lost siblings to the street below. The day had pasted slowly as he kept his silent vigil while the others had hurried to the attic to form a plan for the 'worst-case' scenario. Wyatt, usually the head of such gatherings, had stayed by Sara and Chris' side. He knew that the best were already on the case. Past versions of himself and Sara and Chris were working alongside the Charmed Ones and Leo. If anything could be done they would find it.

_They couldn't be evil!_

In the fading light Wyatt's tired gaze rested on a framed photo of Chris, Sara, and himself. It had been taken only a few months before in front of the manor. Picking up the photo, he was surprised to find such happy and carefree faces smiling back at him. It seemed a lifetime ago. Sara stood in the middle, her arms held around him and Chris. Wyatt was sure there was an old picture with his mom, aunt Phoebe and aunt Prue that held many similarities. Setting the framed photo back down, Wyatt sighed and glanced back over at his brother and sister. Nothing had changed.

So much had happened to them in the last few days. It was supposed to be a happy time. They had planned a fun weekend just the three of them and their significant others, well Sara and Chris' significant others anyway, starting with Chris' party. A party that had been brought to a screeching halt when Sara had been plagued by an illness from a different time, Past versions of all three of them had arrived along with memories of a tortured life before and now Chris and Sara fought for their sanity and against evil. So much for a normal weekend, he thought. Wyatt himself had even gone on a vanquishing spree to assure Chris' birthday would go off with a hitch. Yet, he hadn't counted on something he would be so helpless to stop. All because he had been evil in another timeline and Chris and Sara had refused to believe that he was destined to be that way.

Wyatt sat down on the window seat, a defeated feeling creeping in to his conscience. Though he tried to push the feeling away, he knew that Chris and Sara were no longer the same. He felt a new energy pulsing in the air. He had felt something evil was coming and if the past version of Chris was anything like his, things were only going to go downhill from here. Wyatt wanted nothing else but to believe that at his siblings were just sleeping and that they were going to be the same brother and sister that he loved so much when they awoke. He felt otherwise, though.

Chris and Sara were not only his siblings but his best friends as well. They spent more time together than with anyone else. Chris was his partner in crime, the one that kept him real. Sara was his closest confidant, the one that knew him inside and out. Wyatt felt the need to break something, scream and shout obscenities to the powers that be. Why did their lives have to be so difficult with all they did for the greater good? Each of them had sacrificed so much and this is what they had been given in return. So much for karma.

Movement from the bed brought him out of his silent reverie. Chris was shifting and it was the most movement Wyatt had observed in his time by their side. Sending out a silent call to his father Wyatt stood and moved closer to the bed. Chris was definitely coming out of his emotional slumber. Wyatt's heart was pounding a fast rhythm that he could hear echoing in his ears. Chris' eyes opened the moment their father orbed into the room.

Chris sat straight up in the bed, his hooded eyes taking in his brother and father and finally coming to a rest on Sara. Reaching out a hand, Wyatt watched, as Chris smoothed back the wisps of hair that had fallen into her face. After a moment of gazing at Sara, Chris rose from the bed at met their gazes. Wyatt gasped startled. Chris' usual vibrant jade eyes were replaced by cold icy gray. There was no smile, no claiming he was fine, and no loving greeting. Just a cold hard stare; a stare that turned back to Sara when she began to move about, obviously attempting to join Chris in the world of the waking.

Wyatt prayed silently as Sara began to awake. Please, let her be the same! His prayers went unanswered though, as she too opened her eyes. They held the same icy cool glare. Not good.

"Chris?" Leo asked moving toward his son. Leo stopped short when Chris just sent him an icy glare and offered Sara his hand to pull her from bed.

"Chris, we just want to help!" Wyatt offered pleadingly. "I can help you."

"Help me?" Chris asked, his voice deeper that Wyatt remembered. "I think you've already helped enough, dear brother."

Wyatt was frightened suddenly. These were not his siblings and as he took in the sight of them standing before him, Wyatt felt the sudden weight of hopelessness take hold of him. He was caught unaware when Sara spoke next.

"Isn't this what you've always wanted Wyatt?" Her voice was low and husky. With a pang Wyatt realized what their voices reminded him of. They had a demonic edge. "Your siblings at your side."

"I'm not evil." Wyatt whispered as the past versions of himself and Chris hurried into the room. Chris and Sara kept their eyes trained on Wyatt, never even glancing at the new comers.

"What?" Chris taunted. "I thought it was all about power? You know, one should move past the whole good verses evil morals."

Out of the corner of his eye, Wyatt saw his past version lower his head while Chris's other self paled and looked shaken.

"No." Wyatt breathed meeting their cruel gazes. "It's not like that."

"Isn't though." Sara asked icily. "I mean you tortured us enough for it. It's all about power. Mom, Dad, Elaina and Prue, the aunts. They died all in the name of power."

"Seems a shame to just throw away all that hard work." Chris mused. "Though I see we may have to start form scratch." Wyatt turned sharply to the door where the rest of the family was gathering.

Piper stood in the doorway, Sara's other self to her right and Paige and Phoebe to her left. Elaina, Prue, and Cole took up the rear. Piper had a shocked look upon her face and Wyatt suddenly realized she never expected them to wake up corrupted and dark. In her mind Chris and Sara were always remain the untouchable ones. Untainted, Wyatt realized. They were pure in her mind, while he was tainted. Her love for him was no less, but she held Chris and Sara in a different light.

"Hello, Mother." Sara stated, her gray eyes blazing. "I didn't realize you made it past forty-one." When Piper couldn't find her voice to respond, Sara continued. "All of these memories can be a bit confusing. No matter, I know the perfect remedy."

Before anyone in the room could comment, Sara had formed a fireball and sent it soaring directly at her mother's chest. Wyatt watched in slow motion as Piper stood still in shock and his past self jump into the line of fire taking what was meant for his mother to the chest.

"Damn." Sara growled as the once evil past version of Wyatt Halliwell was thrown to the floor, bloodied and unmoving.

"Good shot though." Chris murmured wickedly as his past version fell to his knees next to his fallen brother. "We'll be in touch." With that Chris and Sara Halliwell disappeared in what looked to be a cross between a shimmer and black orbs. The only sound in their wake was past Chris' calls to his fallen brother.

Wyatt turned to the grisly sight. It was strange to see a version of himself lying there, with a horror stricken Chris and sobbing Sara at his side. Even before the body of his past self disappeared, Wyatt knew he was gone. Sara had tried to heal what her other self had done but to no avail. He watched as the two troubled siblings clung to one another as his other self disappeared. Piper had moved to them but they had shrugged her away. Leo stood rooted to the spot, his face white, while tears gleamed in his green eyes. Cole and Phoebe had ushered their twins from the room and Paige could do nothing more than lean on the doorframe, tears streaming down her cheeks as she took in the seemingly familiar sight before her.

With a howl of grief, Wyatt orbed away from the reality that he had lost his siblings. He had never witnessed such mad fury and twisted evil. In all his years fighting the demons that attacked his family on a regular basis, Wyatt knew that this was going to be his greatest challenge. Though it was soul shattering, Wyatt also knew deep inside that it could come down to brother against brother. Brother against sister. He was going to have to fight the ones he loved. The ones he held closest.

When Wyatt reappeared in the attic, he began cussing profusely as he searched through the Book of Shadows, looking for anything that could help reverse what had just happen. It was still baffling to think of Chris and Sara as his enemies. He was so far gone in his ranting and searching that he didn't notice two saddened green gazes staring at him from the attic door.

"For fuck's sake!" Wyatt hollered as he slammed the book shut. Three centuries of Warren witches and none of them in all their greatness had encountered this before. He was angrily wiping at frustrated tears when he felt a soft touch from behind.

Turning, his eyes red, he found his sister gazing sadly up at him. While this was just her past version, Wyatt felt a small amount of peace touch him, just from gazing into her warm green eyes. Not cold and icy gray, but warm and full of compassion. He glanced up to find past Chris incline his head as Sara pulled him into a warm hug.

Wyatt realized that she was hugging him close not only to ease his distress but hers as well. He choked when he realized this Chris and Sara had lost their brother, lost him. Wherever they went back to when all this was over, they would never have their Wyatt again. He had died protecting his mother the only way he thought possible.

"I'm sorry," Wyatt whispered to them. "I should have done something else."

"It's ok." Past Chris acknowledged. "I think in saving Piper, our mother like that, he found redemption.

When Wyatt only gazed at them confused, Sara continued. "Our Wyatt took the final plunge into darkness by killing our mother. Energy ball to the chest; she had been baking cookies at the time. He was just shy of seventeen. It was one of the few things that Chris and myself couldn't console him on after our future was changed. Knowing that he had taken the lives of the ones held most dear sickened him."

"So my Sara and Chris? Could they? Would they really?" Wyatt was unable to form his sentences from pure fear. This was something even the twice blessed couldn't make right.

"They are twisted, their morality opposite and yes they will remove anything that is threatening their goals. Whatever they may be." Chris warned. "Do not underestimate them. You'll find that costly and painful. Whatever you do, make no mistake. They will kill you and all those you hold dear."

"All in the name of power?" Wyatt asked stunned. "Wait when you said 'Whatever you do' what did you mean? Wouldn't you be here to help? I can't do this without you, them."

With a sigh Sara lifted her head and smiled weakly at him. "As the emotions and memories settle, there will be no need for us. We will in a sense become one. The rift will have been mended. There isn't much time left."

"Wait!" Chris suddenly shouted startling Sara and Wyatt. "When we merge with them, it should influence their minds and thoughts. There would be an opening to save them. Turn them back around to the side of good."

"A spell and potion, plus the power of three." Sara muttered as she began to Pace alongside Chris. "This is going to be tricky, very tricky.

"They'll be expecting something." Chris added.

Wyatt felt hope begin to drift back to him. The sight of this version of Chris and Sara gave him a sense of familiarity. Quickly he jumped in and began to help them formulate a plan. If it was the last thing he ever did, he would save his siblings. And if he couldn't save them, Wyatt vowed in the confines of his soul. He would stop them.

A/N: Please review. It took a lot of patience and determination not to just leave this story where it was. I hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think.


End file.
